1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a reversible open end wrench having retaining property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional reversible open end wrench mainly includes two jaws for driving a nut in one direction and running idle in the other direction. As the wrench applies forces on the nut, the nut sometimes tends to slip away from the driving area.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.